Lion King 4
by Youwillloveitorhateit2
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are expecting a cub and so is Vitani but will the father cause a few issues. Is Zira still really dead? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Kiara gazed at the land that she now shared with her husband Kovu with pride. Simba had given her the throne for a month now and Kiara had gotten used to her Queen role. But there was something troubling her. Zira's death was a suicide that she could of saved and couldn't help feeling guilt for not rescuing her husband's mother in time. She hoped it wouldn't get to her but she still had nightmares about the traumatic experience. Kiara assumed that this was causing her sickness and light-headedness. When she went to Rafiki she found out something else.

"Ahh you are expecting an heir!" The baboon declared getting his paints out and adding a little orangish cub between Kovu and her. Kiara gazed at him in shock. Kovu and her were trying but she didn't want it to be now! She had so much to do with the Pridelands now being hers and Sarabi her grandmother incredibly ill with her old age.

"You cant be serious!" Kiara said, even though she had her worries Kiara couldn't hide her excitement for her future cub. Kovu would be delighted when she told him.

" I am never wrong my Queen!" Rafiki said smiling a bright smile and returning to the top of the tree. Kiara was over joyed with the news. She was about to walk out when Vitani wondered in.

"Why are you here?" The lionesses said at the same time. Vitani walked in and called Rafiki down from the tree.

"Rafiki I have been getting these horrible head aches and sickness!" Vitani said and Kiara stopped going out and came back in.

"You two are both expecting young!" Rafiki said again. Vitani looked at Kiara. Kiara looked at Vitani.

"Who is the dad?" Kiara asked. Vitani stared at the ground.

"His name was... It began with K! It is just on the tip of my tongue!" Vitani stalled but Kiara gave her a stare.

"Vitani...!" Kiara began.

"His name was Kopa! Kopa okay?" Vitani said running out of the cave knowing she had already said too much. Kopa had survived Zira's attack and was hiding in the outlands were barely any other lions were left. He knew Zira was dead but he didn't want to return as he was happy with Vitani's daily visits and days of lazing in the sun.

Vitani reached the outlands and began calling Kopa. A lightly tanned lion stepped out, his hair was as red and as frizzy as his father's and his eyes were the same colour as his sister's. Vitani nuzzled him and he did back. Kopa lead her to their private cave away from prying eyes where they could talk about their day.

"I have some big news," Vitani said trying to hide her excitement. Kopa paused and looked at her in curiosity.

"What is it?" Kopa asked excitedly. Maybe it was that his dad had been searching for him for years and one of them had spotted him walking around and they were preparing a search party to bring him back.

"I am pregnant!" Vitani exclaimed. Kopa jumped for joy and nuzzled Vitani's head and then her stomach.

"I was thinking with this little one on the way you could live here with me?" Pleaded Kopa. He had been attempting to get Vitani to live there for weeks. Vitani shook her head.

"I think it is time to return to the Pridelands!" Vitani declared.

"Mum, Dad and Kovu! Can you come here please!" Kiara shouted at the mouth of the cave where the other lions slept. Nala was the first out, rubbing her eyes from tiredness, Simba marched out quickly and was by his daughters side as was Kovu who went to Kiara's left side and nuzzled her head lovingly.

"What did Rafiki say? Are you ok!? Is it bad?!" Kovu inquired and Nala gave him the look of 'calm-down'. He took a deep breath and looked at Kiara worriedly.

"I am pregnant!" She said and everyone gasped. Kovu stared in pure shock, Simba felt old knowing he was going to be a grand lion and Nala hugged her daughter in happiness.

"I am gonna be a grandpa!" Simba shouted finally out of his trance. He ran into the cave to alert the other lions of the great news. Kovu still sat there is a state of shock and happiness.

"Preg...na..n..t?" He stammered and Kiara nodded. Kovu still sat there a broad smile on his face.

"I am going to sleep and so is my mum and dad. Are you coming?" asked Kiara walking into the cave. Kovu still stayed put.

"Preg...na...n...t?" He mumbled again and Kiara went in.

Kopa gazed at the giant rock that was once his as a cub and sighed. He missed his mother and father terribly but he was always so scared to return incase Zira was still on the warpath. He gulped as he climbed up the familiar steps made of stone. The smells were different though, he could sense other cubs and more lions. He felt uncomfortable already and stepped backwards. Vitani nudged him forward reassuringly. He gulped and stepped on the stone platform where he was held when he was born.

"Vitani there you are! Who is that!" Kovu growled getting into a pounce position. Kopa stepped back and Vitani held her brother back.

"He is my cub's father!" Vitani said shoving her brother back. Kovu growled very loudly at him and then at Vitani.

"He impregnated you!" Kovu shouted raising his voice," You have been mating with a lion from another pride!" Vitani shook her head.

"He was a lone lion and there is something else about him!" Vitani said. Kovu rolled his eyes.

"And what is that!" He yelled getting angrier.

"He is Kopa!" Vitani shouted back. Kovu stared and suddenly saw the resemblance the other male had with Simba. Just then out of the cave Sarabi (who was now recovering from her illness), Nala and Simba. They all froze.

"Kopa is that...you?" Nala asked running up to the new male. He nodded and Nala began to cry.

"He had returned!" Rafiki said appearing behind Simba.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts. If you come up with a cool idea for the story tell me and I will incorporate it!**


	2. Trapped!

Zira.

Zira woke up with a start. She looked around in hope of seeing her usual cave in the Outlands, only to be disappointed by the look of a horrible desert. It had been ages since she escaped there but nevertheless she was determined to get back and ruin Kiara's and Kovu's lives. She got up and looked around in hope of another lion but found none. Zira let out a large roar, sending birds flying off in all directions. The evil lioness watched them fly over a large mountain which ,behind, she was sure was Pride Rock. She had to get there no matter what.

With drops of sweat dripping down her body, she began her journey back to the Outlands where she would plot to kill and overthrow the King and Queen. Zira told herself she would complete what Scar began before his tragic death by...Simba. She would make Kovu pay for killing his own brother and Zira would make Vitani cry for her betrayal.

"I will make every one of those lions scurry away in fear!" She declared as she paced further and further away from the desert. Zira hadn't eaten in weeks, she was very thin and was becoming weaker every day.

But something stopped her in her tracks. The sound of a voice more familiar than she could imagine. The voice of her long lost mate...Scar.

Kopa

Ever since finding out about Vitani's pregnancy, Kopa had wanted to learn the Prideland ways once again so he could re-join them and maybe even become an important part of the circle of life. But Simba had something else in mind.

"You were the original eldest cub," Simba pointed out as they were taking a long tour around the Pridelands so Kopa could get used to it again. Kopa froze and knew what that meant. The oldest cub was the King and the younger ones were given other roles as Lion Guard or Leader Of the Hunt. Kopa knew what his father meant but wasn't sure if he was up to the task.

"Yeah what about it?" He asked trying to sound like he had no idea.

"Well Kiara became the eldest when you were assumed dead thus making her the next in line. But now with you here you need to decide whether or not you want to go with or break tradition," Simba explained and Kopa nodded.

"But I will need all sorts of training!" Kopa said. He remembered some of the things his father had told him as a cub but not everything.

"I will teach you son!" Simba said jumping onto a rock and getting into a pounce position," In all honesty all you have to do is listen to Sazu to be a good ruler. He tells you the wrongs and rights of the Pridelands. Sazu is also a great cub-sitter! I once played with him all day when I was a cub!" Kopa smiled, maybe he was ready.

"I guess I could give it a shot," Kopa said.

Vitani.

Kopa and Simba returned early. Vitani was grazing by the watering hole and was shocked to see them so soon.

"Thought you were showing him the Pridelands!" Vitani said mockingly. Kopa smiled and nuzzled her on the head and stomach gently. Simba smiled and went back to Pride rock.

"I have something to tell you," Kopa whispered. Vitani and him lay on a rock together and were cuddling under the sunset.

"Really what is it?" Vitani asked, nuzzling Kopa's neck.

"It is not official yet but I may be the new King soon!" Kopa explained and Vitani grinned.

"That would make me...," Vitani began.

"A queen," Kopa finished and the pair were both very excited," But if this were to happen and I was King this little one will become an heir. But that can only happen one way. Vitani will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Vitani yelled, here heart skipping a beat. She would be a Queen. Vitani felt as if she was going up in the world.

Kiara.

"WHAT!" Kiara shouted her eyes filled with rage," So your telling me after being back a day, Kopa is going to overthrow me!" Simba nodded looking down at the ground.

"Look Simba I don't question you often but Kiara has had a lot more training than Kopa and we have been running the Pridelands fine without him!" Kovu explained as he calmed down his raging wife.

"Look I know it is confusing but with him here we have to stay with tradition and make the eldest King!" Simba said with sternness trying to get the conversation to end.

"What about the one who has been here for the longest, helped to stop a feud and given up all her spare time as a cub to learn how to be Queen!" Kiara roared storming out the cave. Kovu followed her and Simba too.

"My decision is final young lady!" Simba said but Kiara bluntly ignored him and continued running with Kovu at her side.

The pair ran so far they were sure they were in the Outlands by now. At least they thought they were safe as all the lions there were now part of their pride. But there were two lurking in the shadows.

"Why it is my two least favourite lions on Earth!" A thin familiar lioness said in her dark voice. Kiara backed into a rock in fear and Kovu stood in a position to attack.

"Mother!" Kovu said not going over to her. He didn't really want a family reunion at al.

"And your father!" Said a harsh orange lion with a messy black mane and emerald eyes. Kovu stood in shock and Kiara trembled in worry that something might happen to her and her baby.

"Father!" Kovu said. He turned his head to Kiara and mother 'run'. Kiara got up and went to sneak way but was stopped by Zira who bit her leg.

"Oww! Please stop! My dad he will...!" Kiara said falling to the ground in pain.

"What will your daddy do to save you!" Zira said bringing Kiara's head closer to hers. A huge claw ran down Zira's face as Kovu protected his mate.

"Leave her alone you savage animal!" Kovu said knocking her to the ground. Scar looked at Kiara and smiled. If he could get Simba in the Pridelands he would get him in the Outlands. Scar grabbed Kiara by the neck and chucked her on his back. He took her to a cave where she lay in pain.

Kovu

Kovu fought with all his might but Zira had recently fed herself back up and was stronger than ever. Zira bit Kovu's leg and he came into the same state as Kiara. The evil lioness chucked Kovu on her back and followed Scar's scent to the cave which would act as a prison.

"Well done my love!" Scar said nuzzling Zira," Now with them here Simba will have no choice but to hand the Pridelands to me!"

The evil duo sealed the cave shut. Kiara and Kovu were stuck in a cave. The only light they had came through the cracks in the rocks. There was no doubt about it the King and Queen were stuck. Their cub only a few weeks away.


	3. Cubs!

Simba.

It had been 2 weeks since Kovu and Kiara's last sighting. There had been many search parties sent out to find them but all had come back saying no. Vitani wanted to do her part and help out but was sent back to the cave because of her pregnancy. She didn't mind as she wasn't feeling well and kept getting contractions.

Simba sat on the peak of Pride Rock and wondered where in the world his daughter and her husband was. He was upset that they had missed Kopa and Vitani's wedding but was more upset because at this rate he wouldn't even see the birth of her child.

But the Pridelands needed a King and Queen while they were gone so Kopa and Vitani took over until they hoped Kiara and Kovu would return. Simba thought it wasn't right doing this when his daughter and son-in-law were out there but he had no other choice.

Nala.

Nala and Sarabi were patrolling around the borders of the Pridelands hoping to find Kiara. When they were approaching the Outlands Nala spotted a lioness in the distance.

"Sarabi! Over there," Nala whispered and the pair crouched in the tall dry grass. Their eyes focused on the lioness.

"That is not Kiara my grand cub!" Sarabi said and Nala nodded.

"I know that but who is it?" Nala questioned and Sarabi shrugged. The lioness suddenly disappeared down a mountain.

"Whoever that was they must have something to do with Kiara and Kovu!" Sarabi guessed. Nala disagreed.

"We could ask them but we just cant assume," Nala pointed out and Sarabi sighed.

"You are right, lets got tell Simba!" Sarabi suggested. The two lionesses headed over to Pride rock to tell the others of their findings.

Kiara and Kovu.

Kiara was in labour. There was no doubt about it. Kovu didn't know what to do. Their kidnappers returned in the morning and evening to feed them but if they found the cub they would most definitely kill it. Kiara was red in the face and was most concerned for her future cub.

"What will we do?" Kiara wheezed. Kovu shrugged. The pair were hoping someone would find them but they hadn't got any luck. Their wounds had healed but the pain was still there. Every night they would huddle together for warmth. But what would they do to keep an extra cub warm?

"I don't know but it cant stay in the forever!" Kovu pointed out and Kiara rolled her eyes.

"I know! It is already as stubborn as me!" Kiara said and Kovu smiled.

"Right take a deep breath and push!" Kovu directed and a cry of a cub filled the tiny cave.

"It is a boy!" Kovu said picking up the cub by the scruff and putting him in Kiara's paws. He was brown like Kovu and he had a little red patch of hair on his head like Simba's.

"Kovu!" Kiara cried," There is another one!"

"What!?" Kovu questioned. Kiara still had a look of pain on her face. Kovu helped Kiara again.

"Another boy!" Kovu said, placing the little on in Kiara's paws next to his brother. This time the cub was lightly tanned like Kiara and had a patch of hair like his twin brother that was the colour of Kovu's

"Another!" Kiara wheezed. Kovu's face went white.

"A tiny girl!" Kovu exclaimed. The new cub wasn't even half the size as her brothers. She was orange with a brown patch on her eye, her back was dotted with white spots and her front paw was black. She was extremely special indeed.

"Well isn't her fur strange," Kiara said relieved it was all over. Kovu sat still like he had when Kiara revealed the big news. The three cubs all snuggled together in Kiara's paws and were the cutest little things the parents had ever seen.

"What should we call them?" Kovu asked and Kiara looked at her young thoughtfully.

"How about the oldest boy we call Koda?" Kiara suggested and Kovu nodded. The smiled as the little brown cub seemed to snuggle up to his mother's paws even hearing the name.

"How about the second oldest after your great grandfather Ahadi?" Kovu said and Kiara loved the name.

"How about the little girl," Kiara said.

"How about ... Nova?" Kovu asked.

"I like that name," Kiara said licking each of her cubs on the head lightly. They all squirmed around trying to find a spot that was right for their comfort. Kiara and Kovu snuggled up to each other with their cubs snuggled between them.

Morning came and the cubs began to get restless, they were hungry and already bored of each other. Ahadi would bat Nova on the head to make her move and so would Koda. The runt would cry out loud and her parents would have to shoosh her.

Nala

Vitani had been in labour for 8 hours. Kopa was pacing up and down in worry as all the lionesses blocked the cave to keep unwanted lions out. Vitani's shrieks could be heard for miles around as she delivered a tiny girl cub. She was pure white and had brown eyes like Kopa's. After much decision they decided to name the cub Kula.

Kula was presented to the animals as their next ruler as there was no sign of Kovu or Kiara. Simba was still unsure but he knew the animals would question who the next ruler was in the current situation so he decided to agree to the presentation.

Nala and Sarabi assemble a small group of lionesses along with Simba and were going to the Outlands to find that mysterious lioness they spotted. The group went to the border of the Pridelands and split up to find the old King and Queen. Nala, Simba and Sarabi went together to the mountain where they spotted the lioness to find answers.

After travelling for hours, Nala froze she had Kiara's scent.

"I sense Kiara and Kovu!" She shouted from one side. they followed the scent until they came to the cave which was sealed tight. Kovu and Kiara could hear them coming and assumed it was Zira and Scar back to feed them.

"Who is there?" Kovu shouted as loud as he could. The cubs whined so Kiara licked their ears tenderly.

"Nala, Simba and Sarabi!" Nala yelled back and Kovu was relieved to know it was them.

"Don't worry we are getting you out of there!" Simba screeched forcing the rock out of the way. Kovu and Kiara smiled broadly as Nala, Simba and Sarabi came in to receive them.

"Are they my grand cubs?" Nala asked looking at the three cubs in Kiara's arms. Kiara nodded.

"So tell me their names," Sarabi instructed. Kiara shook her head.

"We need to go now!" Kovu said. Simba nodded and picked up Ahadi by the scruff. Kiara picked up Koda and Kovu carried Nova.

They all travelled for ages until they reached Pride Rock.

Scar

Zira and Scar returned to see the rock moved as well as Kiara and Kovu gone. Scar in rage clawed the caves wall. Zira attempted to calm him down but he was in full rage.

"Don't touch me!" Scar ordered and Zira cowered away. She suddenly remembered something that might cheer him up.

"If it makes you happier I might be pregnant!" Zira shrieked above his rage. Scar paused and turned to her a grimace on his face. The pair took a romantic trip to the waterfall where they once again repopulated their family.

"Really," Scar said menacingly. Zira realised her mistake of telling him.

"Yes really," Zira replied touching her stomach.

"I know how we are going to get revenge!" Scar said and he laughed evilly. Zira was worried for her unborn cub.


	4. Explorers

Timon and Pumba.

The cubs grew fast and before the parents knew they were walking and taking daily trips around the Pridelands with Timon and Pumba. Kula and Nova became inseparable and would play 'tag' and 'pinned ya'. Of course Kula always won as she was much bigger than Nova but sometimes Nova's curiosity found them all sorts of adventures. When they were beginning to walk Nova went exploring around the Pride Rock cave and found a little cave at the back which led to the Pridelands. Kula followed Nova and they went on a little expedition.

At first they went round to the slope which would take them to the peak of Pride rock. The looked at how tiny they were compared to the huge home they lived in. Kula tagged Nova and they played all the way to the watering hole. Nova froze at the new and exciting liquid before her.

"What do you think it does?" She meowed over to Kula. Kula shrugged and dumped her paw in the water. It was cold and she shrank away from it. Nova rolled her eyes and began rolling around in the shallow end. She didn't dare to go any further. Nova was rebellious and was up for any adventure but the deeper section looked too dangerous for her size.

"Come on Nova," Kula called from the sides. The tanned cub watched Nova playing in the water and decided to go in herself. Nov splashed her and Kula growled. They gave each other menacing stares and began to play 'pinned ya' in the water. The pair became soaked and wouldn't have stopped if Kovu hadn't shown up.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Asked Kovu looking down at his daughter and niece. Kula looked down and walked out of the water sadly. Nova rolled her eyes and wondered out.

"We were just playing!" Nova insisted and Kovu smiled. He loved Nova and her curiosity and felt like such a drag for spoiling their fun.

"Without me?" Kovu inquired and the cubs smiled at each other. They all got in the water and played until Kiara came with a stern look on her face.

"Kovu I sent you to get the cubs not play with them!" Kiara snapped and Kovu splashed her. The lioness pounced on her mate and they all had a splash fight.

After that experience the boys always followed the girls in hope of an adventure but the two friends always slipped away unnoticed. The two girls had many fun times chasing butterflies and annoying Sazu much to his annoyance. But they couldn't slip out today as Timon and Pumba were watching them and the pair of babysitters new about the girls' fun times.

"Okay today kids we are gonna teach you the importance of bugs!" Pumba said and the cubs sighed. They always learnt this in their care. The two babysitters would slack off and sun bathe whilst the cubs caught bugs to feed them with.

"But we learnt this yesterday uncle Pumba!" Ahadi moaned and Koda agreed.

"And I am next in line for the throne as you know so I don't need to learn such things!" Koda pointed out and Nova's eyes went red.

"Hey you don't know that! Mum and Dad get to choose because we were triplets!" Nova said and Kula nodded.

"It is true Rafiki told me when I had to see him when I accidently got sprayed by a stinkbug," Kula added. The stinkbug situation was formed when the two girls went to the jungle unattended.

"I remember that!" Nova said laughing," We were racing to the log bridge and you stepped on one! You fell into the water and I spent ages trying to find you!" all the cubs laughed but Timon groaned.

"Be quiet!" Timon shouted," ok why don't we all do what we want today?" all the cubs cheered and they began pinning each other to the ground. Timon and Pumba sat on a rock to watch the cubs play and fight.

"Where are we going this time?" Kula asked and Nova grinned.

"Over there!" Nova said and she pointed towards a dark and mysterious area known as the elephant graveyard.


	5. Elephant graveyard

"Your sure we wont get killed?" Kula insisted sticking close to her orange cub friend Nova. The pair were getting closer and closer to the forbidden area.

"Positive! All those hyenas ran off after Scar died!" Nova said ( her parents hadn't told her that her evil grandfather was still alive and well). Kula sighed a sigh of relief but was still very worried.

"What will we do when we get there?" Kula asked and Nova shrugged. The two cubs noticed they were walking under a giant ribcage. Kula shuddered at the thought of what that carcass had suffered form.

The elephant graveyard was as Nova said deserted. There were rotting bones everywhere and everything had a grey and dark mist about it. There was an eerie atmosphere and every so often you could here the eruption of the geysers. When they did explode Kula would jump in fear of getting scarred by the boiling water but Nova would walk on rolling her eyes at her cousins phobias.

"This place is epic!" Nova said running into a tiny cave that could fit three cubs Koda's size, "This could be our secret hide out!"

"Yeah that could be quite cool," Kula sighed.

"What's up cuz?" Nova asked and Kula smiled.

"I just am a bit afraid that we might get into trouble being here," Kula said and Nova knew how she felt.

"Hey we will be fine as long as..." Nova began but she was cut off by the laugh of a hyena. Kula's face went pale and her eyes turned grey as did Nova's.

"Cam get over here!" Hissed a pure tanned hyena with a scar down her eye. There was a pure black one with a grey Mohawk the two girls assumed was Cam.

"What do you want Liz?" Cam growled back. He circled a rotting pile of bones hoping to find some meat but was unlucky.

"I smell lion cub," Liz said. Cam shook his head. Nova looked and Kula as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Don't be ridiculous no lion cub would come here!" Cam said hitting Liz quite hard. The female hyena fell to the ground and heaved herself back up.

"I do and it is coming from over there!" Liz insisted turning her head to exactly where the cubs were located. The hyena's eyes shone a bright green. The two lion cubs gulped.

"I will distract them you run," Nova whispered but Kula shook her head.

" I cant!" Kula said but Nova forced her to.

"Get help! I can defend myself until then!" Nova explained and Kula reluctantly agreed.

"Oi hyenas over here!" Nova shouted running in the opposite direction of the cave Kula was in. Liz and Cam looked at Nova and licked their lips as soon as they were gone Kula ran back to the Pridelands as fast as she could.

Nova ran as fast as her legs would carry her until she reached what looked like a cliff. She had no other choice but to go down or she would be eaten.

"No where to run now little cub!" Liz snarled showing her teeth. Nova closed her eyes and jumped down the mountain top. The air rushed through her fur as she came closer and closer to the ground. Soon there was a loud thud and all Nova knew was that she wouldn't be able to run any further. Her eyes closed and all she could see was black.

Kula

"Simba! Kovu! Mum!" Kula shouted into the cave of Pride rock. All the lions she called came running to her.

"What is up?" Vitani asked licking her cub tenderly.

"Nova and me went to the elephant graveyard but two hyenas came and now she is running away from them and we need to get there before she dies. We were only trying to have fun but.." Kula explained but was cut off by Kovu.

"Right take a deep breath Kula where is Nova?" Kovu asked and Kula explained again this time a lot slower.

"The elephant graveyard! Get yourself in that cave your grounded!" Vitani said before looking to Simba and Kovu with worry.

"We cant waste anytime lets go!" Simba said and they all headed to the graveyard to rescue Nova. Kovu was at the front sprinting as fast as he could manage to save his daughter from death.

They could only hope she was okay...


	6. An agreement

Liz and Cam

The two hyenas were trying to find a way down the mountain so they could finally get their paws on some much needed food. Liz licked her lips as she saw a slope not too far off in the distance but Cam shook his head.

"There were two you said!" Cam shouted hitting Liz again. Liz fell back down and heaved herself back up. She was getting weaker and weaker.

"What about it?" Liz snarled and Cam rolled his eyes.

"That little cub will go and get help! By the time we get over there and down the father of that one will be here to rescue the little mutt!" Cam explained angrily. Liz nodded and began searching again. She couldn't find anything and was worried that her mate might kill her soon if they loose this meal.

"It doesn't look like she is moving. We can take as long as we like. If she is dead the mangy lions will leave her and we can feast on her!" Liz said only to get clawed on the face again.

"Idiot! They will take her to bury her!" Cam said whilst Liz wiped away the blood from the scar. The pair kept bickering and Liz kept getting beaten until they heard the roar of Kovu.

"Oh no," Liz said jumping into a bush. Cam bit her on the neck and chucked her out of it.

"It is your fault! Your a failure!" Cam shouted sinking his teeth into Liz's neck. She slowly closed her eyes and was about to draw her final breath when a brown lion pushed her mate off of her. Liz went into the same state as Nova and all she could see was black.

Kovu, Simba and Vitani.

Kovu looked at the bleeding hyena lying on the floor and ordered Vitani to take her back. Reluctantly, Vitani swung the female hyena onto her back and took headed in the direction of Rafiki's tree. Kovu and Simba looked everywhere on the surface of the cliff for Nova until they saw the orange and red heap on the cliff floor.

"Nova!" Kovu shouted but there was no reply. The lions ran as fast as their legs would carry them down the steep mountain to reach the tiny cub. When Kovu finally reached her he was devastated to see his cub in such a state. She was bleeding and had scars all over her body. She was knocked out and her paw was bent backwards as if it was broken. Simba managed to pick her up without harming her and the pair went in the same direction as Vitani to seek Rafiki's help.

Vitani, Liz and Rafiki.

The wise old baboon laid Liz onto a pile of leaves and rubbed some special lotion on her cuts and scars. Rafiki climbed up to the top of his tree and received a large leaf which he wrapped around the hurt hyena's neck. Vitani watched the whole thing in amazement.

"How do you do all of this?" Vitani asked monitoring Liz who was now slowly coming round. When the hyena opened her eyes she was shocked at first to still be alive but them she stood her guard and attempted to get up.

"Oww!" She screeched and Rafiki helped her back down onto the ground," Why did you bring me here? What do you want?!"

"Calm down alright! We saved your life from that abusive mate of yours!" Vitani said trying to reason with the hot tempered mammal.

"Thank you for doing that. When I heal I will leave you all," Liz said apologetically. Vitani smiled as she knew something she could do to help this kind hyena.

"If you are willing to learn our customs you could join the Pridelands so you could get regular meals and feed yourself up," Vitani suggested.

"I guess I could try," Liz said thinking it would be for the greater good if she raised her pups here," Oh my! I just remembered our my pups okay?" Liz said looking at Rafiki and the monkey nodded. Liz breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her stomach lovingly.

"Wait you are expecting pups?" Vitani asked looking at how worryingly thin the hyena was. Liz nodded and Vitani gasped.

"I know it may seem strange but every time I eat the food has gone straight to them so I have barley gained any weight. Other than the pup weight of course," Liz said. When Vitani looked closer she could see that the soon to be mother hyena was expecting.

"As I said earlier if you learn our rules and obey them you can stay!" Vitani said and the rest of the afternoon was spent teaching the hyena the rights and wrongs of the Pridelands. Just as they reached the final rule Kovu and Simba burst in and put Nova down on the ground gently and left Rafiki to do what he does best.

Kiara

Soon after hearing the news of her cub nearly dying she ran to Rafiki's as fast as she could. When the worried mother came in she was shocked to see a hyena laying on the ground near her cub.

"Who is that?" She whispered to Kovu and he explained everything about the hyena, their daughter and the new agreement they had with Liz about staying here to raise her pups. Kiara looked suspicious.

"Look I know you may have your suspicions but she was getting abused we couldn't leave her! And if we do this that mate of hers cant harm her again," Kovu said sternly but Kiara still had her worries," And anyway if she does anything wrong we will capture her!"

"Okay but if she does anything wrong she will be kicked out from here and the Outlands!" Kiara said and Kovu nodded. They all turned to Nova and waited anxiously for her to awaken.

"Mum? Dad? Where are you guys?" Nova said darting her eyes around the room. They wouldn't concentrate properly and everything was blurry," I cant see anything!"

"Blink!" Rafiki said and Nova done just that. Every time the cub blinked her vision became clearer until she could see the silhouettes of her parents.

"Mum and dad I am so sorry Kula and I didn't think there would be any hyenas...," Nova began but was cut off by her mother hurling her paws over her and giving her a big hug ( tenderly so she didn't hurt her). Nova snuggled back but her mum went from caring to stubborn very quickly.

"That was downright stupid what you did! I am not going to sugar-coat this young lady you are grounded for a month! You will not go anywhere or do anything with your friends until you have learnt your lesson!" Kiara said. Nova rolled her eyes and grinned cunningly.

"Rafiki said it will take me several month to heal properly so I guess my punishment is already sorted out," Nova said and Kovu giggled from her menacing. Kiara glared at him and he shut up.

"Okay fair enough but no special treatment because you are ill!" Kiara said with emphasis to end the conversation. Everyone got the message and the talk moved elsewhere to the matter of where Liz and her soon to arrive pups would live. Eventually they all agreed that they would join the lions' at Pride rock to expand the family further.

 **I sort of felt sorry for Liz after her sort of being abused in the last chapter so I decided to add her into the story as a regular character. I don't know if I want Cam to come back yet or not. Give me ideas of what should happen if he does. Maybe he might team up with Zira and Scar ( don't worry more about them next chapter) who knows? ... Anyway please like and review for more!**


	7. More cubs and new pups

Zira and Scar

Zira snuggled her two cubs in her arms and smiled with glee. Scar smiled at the large boy but scowled at his new daughter. Zira licked her new cubs tenderly. The little boy was pure black and had tanned spots on his back. His eyes were crystal blue and he was much larger than his little sister. The little female cub was exactly like her mother but resembled more of a Kiara shape. This made Scar sick. He ordered her to be killed but Zira fought back.

"I wont let you kill her!" Zira growled showing her teeth and claws. Scar done the same. Zira stepped back and looked at her daughter with worry.

"But look! She looks like Nala and Kiara!" Scar said and Zira looked to the ground. Zira stood her ground until Scar calmed down," Okay she can stay but she wont be part of the plan,"

"What plan?" Zira asked and Scar grimaced.

"We are going to raise him for a few weeks and then I am going to take him to the Pridelands so Simba finds him. When he grows up stronger than Simba we will come and tell him lies that they took him from us for no reason so he turns on them," Scar explained and Zira hated it.

"No way am I doing that I wont get to see his first hunt or ever talk to him!" Zira protested but Scar already had that planned.

"We will watch him grow from the safety of the Outlands so every milestone in his life we will see," Scar said ending the conversation. Zira wanted to say so much more but didn't want to anger her mate. The lioness snuggled back up with her cubs and spent every precious moment with them.

Night fell quickly but Scar was still awake. He watched Zira nuzzled her cubs until they drifted off to sleep. Their mother then joined them in their slumber. Scar got up and slowly and silently walked over. He picked up his daughter quietly and exited the cave. Scar didn't want his daughter so he was going to dump her in the Pridelands now so he wouldn't have to see her again. He decided he would tell Zira she died during the night.

Scar eventually reached the Pridelands and when he did he dropped his daughter off and ran for it. The little cub didn't even have a name and was out in the freezing cold wondering why her father would leave her there.

"Da.," She whispered darting around her eyes. Another lion walked over to her. She knew it wasn't her mother or father as they had a different shape. The lion nudged her to see if she was still alive. The cub squirmed as she was picked up and taken towards what looked like a giant rock.

Simba

Simba eventually reached Pride rock where he laid the little cub on the cave floor. She was shaking from the cold so he snuggled her into his fur. Nala walked over with a look of suspicion.

"Where did you find the cub?" Nala asked nuzzling her mate. Simba explained and Nala snuggled the cub too so she would become warmer.

"She is only about a day old," Simba said and Nala was shocked," I was walking in the Pridelands because I couldn't get any sleep and that was when I found her,"

"Should we raise her or give her to another lion?" Nala asked cleaning the little cub with her tongue. Simba looked down at her and smiled.

"I am already too attached to give her to another lion," Simba answered and Nala nodded in agreement. The little cub would be a new member to their family.

"I think we should call her Bora," Nala suggested and Simba agreed. The new cub and her parents snuggled together all night.

Kiara

Nova, Ahadi and Koda were already awake when Kiara awoke. She got up and decided to get them some breakfast. She was walking out of the cave when she saw Nala licking a little tanned cub. Kiara walked over in shock.

"Who is that?" Kiara asked as she was positive her mother wasn't pregnant.

"Your father found her last night and we have decided to raise her as our own," Nala said quietly so Bora wouldn't wake up. Kiara was happy for her parents and knew her cubs would love a new playmate. She walked back over to her triplets to quiet them.

"You cubs have to be quiet as grandma Nala has had a cub," Kiara whispered and her cubs smiled.

"Yes! A new playmate what are they like?" Ahadi asked.

"Are they a boy or a girl?" Koda questioned.

"Are they hurt like me?" Nova added.

"Too many questions!" Kiara said in a hushed voice. The triplets quieted down," It is a little girl cub called Bora and she is only a day old so she isn't playmate material yet and as far as her health goes she is fine," Ahadi sighed at the fact he had to wait a few weeks for a new playmate, Koda huffed as he wished for the cub to be a boy and Nova sighed as she wanted someone to talk to during her long days alone in the cave recovering.

"Come on Ahadi lets go play," Koda whispered and the pair headed out of the cave. Nova looked down at the ground and slowly walked over to a rock which she sat on everyday until her friends came back.

"Wait for me!" Kula shouted only to get lightly batted on the nose by Vitani to have her cave voice on. Ahadi and Koda stopped until Kula caught up. Nova watched them with a tear down her eye.

"It is your own fault for going to the Graveyard," Kiara said but Nova still looked upset. It had been 2 weeks since that happened and she still had a few left of pacing around Pride rock not being able to play whilst the others explored new and exciting places.

"Yeah but Kula's punishment was stopped a couple of days ago but mine has to go on for another month," Nova sighed scratching the rock she was sitting on.

"I know but because of the risk you took you are going to be like this," Kiara said and Nova still looked upset. Kiara got up and left her daughter to sulk. Kovu came over to Nova.

"How about we play eye spy on Pride Rock's ledge," Kovu suggested and Nova smiled. The father carried his cub to where they played eye spy and first one to see and antelope for the morning.

Nala

Bora was crying the cave out and Nala was doing her best to shoosh her. Eventually Nala managed to get Bora to feed and the young cub went to sleep. Nala was smitten with her new adopted cub. Simba came in and they swapped round. Nala went out of the cave and saw her new found friend Liz the hyena. Liz was living with the lions like she was one of them and was well on her way to having healthy pups.

"Morning Nala are you going hunting?" Liz asked. Nala nodded and the hyena tagged along. The pair went to the nearest gazelle heard to track them. They were getting ready to chase them when Liz cried out in pain.

"What is wrong?" Nala questioned looking at Liz with worry. The hyena laid on the ground and began breathing heavily. Nala suddenly knew what was going on Liz was in labour. The lioness knew it was too far for a hyena in labour to travel if they wanted to go back to Pride rock.

"You're going to need to deliver my pups!" Liz screamed and Nala took a deep breath. After what seemed like a year to Liz but a few hours to Nala, Liz had her pups.

"That is four!" Nala announced and Liz got up. She nuzzled each of her pups then said a thank you to Nala.

"Two girls and two boys!" Liz said. The four pups looked very similar but all had their own individual differences. Lola ( the oldest) was mist grey all over and had little black splodges on her back and had crystal blue eyes, Jamal (the second oldest) was like his sister but instead on spots on his back he had black paws and legs as well as this his eyes were brown, Malka (the second youngest) was a boy pup with a large black spot over his right eye which was bright green and Mina ( the youngest) was pure grey and had violet eyes. Liz was proud of all of them.

" How are we going to get them back?" Liz asked worryingly. Nala had already thought of that.

"One of us will stay behind with the other pups whilst the other walks back with one. We will swap round every time," Nala explained.

So the two friends walked the pups back to Pride rock and done their method until they were all back safely. Liz nuzzled her new pups until they fell asleep. Night fell and every soul in the Pridelands was asleep. But none were in the Outlands...


	8. Chapter 8

Cam

The male hyena paced around the Outlands knowing it wasn't safe for him to be in the elephant graveyard anymore as the lions knew he was there. If only Liz hadn't lost their hunt he wouldn't be in this mess, away from his future cubs ( he was unaware that they were already born), alone in the world and hungry during the night. He gritted his teeth and swallowed his fears. He had to go to the Pridelands to find her and get or kidnap at least one of his pups.

He traced through the grass following his ex-mate scent. The hyena followed it until he found Pride rock.

"Drat!" Cam cursed knowing that the lions lived in there. He sneaked up the slope and peered in to see if any of them were awake. None of them were so he tip toed in. Cam froze when he saw Liz and his pups. They were so perfect and he had messed up so badly. He sighed and returned to his normal snappy self.

"Hey there little ones which one of you is a strong healthy boy?" Cam whispered into the little pups ears. They all squirmed. Liz began to stir.

"Who is there?" She said looking up and seeing Cam. She growled quietly so no one awoke," What do you want Cam?" Liz stood up in front of her pups so they were protected.

"I have come to take one of them to raise away from you!" Cam snarled. Liz snarled back. Jamal woke up and looked at the new hyena in the cave. Liz put her leg in his way so the pup would be safe.

"No I wont let you! Simba! Nala! Help!" Liz shouted and all the lions woke up and saw Cam. Kovu instantly got up and so did Vitani. Simba walked behind Liz and took the pups from under her to somewhere else so they would be safe.

"You coward!" Cam snapped baring his white sharp teeth. He went to pounce at Kovu but was pounced on by Vitani. The hyena tried fighting away the lions but he was loosing the battle by a landslide. He sunk his teeth into a random animals leg and they cried out in pain. This sent the others off guard as they rushed to help the hurt lioness - who was Kiara-. Cam took his chance, grabbed a random pup and ran out of the cave.

"He is getting away with Jamal!" Liz shouted as she watched the hyena run out of the cave. Simba jumped to his feet and ran after him but Cam was too far ahead and Simba could not catch up. After running right to the edge of the Pridelands, the lion knew he couldn't catch up to the hyena. In defeat he returned home.

Simba

"I couldn't catch him," Simba said regretfully. Liz burst out crying and snuggled her remaining pups. Vitani nuzzled her hyena friend to comfort her but the mother of the stolen pup was inconsolable.

"We will get him back Liz don't worry," Kovu said from Kiara's side. His mate's injuries were not that bad but just to be sure they had sent Sazu to fetch Rafiki.

"I will miss my little Jamal too much!" Liz cried and Sarabi came over.

"At least you know he is alive. When Simba went missing as a cub we assumed he was dead. I cried every night but when you get them back it is better than seeing them for the first time," Sarabi said remembering those horrible days when her son had been gone and was assumed dead. Simba came over and nuzzled his mother lovingly.

"Yes I guess so. I mean it is hyena law that the male gets his pick of the litter," Liz said sadly and Simba looked stern.

"But when he is in the Pridelands he goes by our rules so from now on all hyena mothers are entitled to raise their cubs alone when they have an abusive mate!" Kiara declared and Kovu nodded in agreement.

"Make it a new law by the King and Queen!" Kovu added. Every lion couldn't find a fault in the new plan.

"So if Cam crosses back here he can be exiled and the cub can be brought back to me?" Liz asked hopefully and the King and Queen nodded. She dried up her tears and hoped that Cam would make the mistake of coming back.

 _A few weeks later..._

Bora, Lola, and Mina

Bora grew up like any normal cub and was lead to believe she was truly Simba and Nala's daughter. She would get special hunting lessons with her sister Kiara and her now 6 month old cubs but she most enjoyed playing with Malka. They would swim in the waterhole playing lion and gazelle to see who was the better hunter. Most of the time Bora won as she was trained specifically for it but Malka didn't mind. His sisters and him were raised not knowing of their older brother Jamal. Who still hadn't been found.

Lola and Mina disliked Nova. That was fact. They hated how she constantly got them into trouble with her 'adventures'. The two hyenas would watch Nova and Kula run around the Pridelands showing no regard for the two of them. Only yesterday they began to truly hate her...

"Hey Lola and Mina...Do you want to come and umm play?" Nova said barley hiding her laugh. Kula was at her side smiling with a bright beam.

"Ok sure!" Mina said jumping up. So did Lola.

"So where are we going?" Lola asked.

"A place," Kula said giggling. The two hyena pups looked at the lions with suspicion.

"So what are we going to play when we get there?" Mina said. Nova shrugged.

They all kept walking until the two lions stopped and sat on a rock.

"Come sit!" Nova said placing her paw where they could sit. The two hyenas strolled over and laid down near their friends. Kula winked at Nova and Nova winked at Kula. The two lions got up and in one big movement they shoved the hyenas off the rock into a pit of mud about a metre deep. Mina swam out to the shallower end with Lola at her side they glared at the lions.

"Why did you do that?!" Lola shouted angrily but the lions just laughed and ran back to Pride rock. Mina looked like she was about to cry," Don't be upset we will tell Kiara and Vitani then they will get so told off!"

"We can't though! They will keep bullying us or call us babies for telling them," Mina said licking her left front leg to get it clean. Lola froze and greed with her sister.

"Knowing them two they would pull even worse pranks if we tell on them," Lola said. She sighed and ran off towards Pride rock. Mina sat in the tall dry grass and watched a lioness hunt. However this lioness was not hunting she had something in her mouth. It looked like a cub but not one she had seen before. Mina crept through the grass to see a skinny darkish tanned lioness but another lion emerged from behind a rock. He was orange and had a black frizzy mane. The pair nuzzled before dropping the cub tenderly licking it on the head and running off towards the Outlands. Mina sat in shock after witnessing what had happened. Had the parents left their cub behind?

Scar and Zira

Zira dropped her male cub -who she called Kai- off. He looked up at his mother with a questioning look.

"Mama why must you leave me?" Kai asked. Zira didn't answer, she just licked the top of his head caringly and ran off. This upset the cub more that his mother would not tell him why.

"We have to!" His father Scar said leaning down and licking his cubs forehead. He too ran off after his mate and the cub was all alone. Over the past few weeks Kai's fur had changed to a dark black with peach spots on his back. His eyes still remained the same colour. Kai looked at the ground sadly.

"Who are you?" Mina said pouncing out of the grass onto the new cub. Kai struggled back onto his feet.

"Kai, who may I ask are you hyena?" Kai asked standing his ground. Mina turned her head to the side.

"Mina! So do you know why your mum and dad left you," Mina said watching the lion cub relax knowing she was no threat.

"No not really," Kai answered," I have no where to go and no mum or dad!" Mina put a paw on her new friend's shoulder.

"I guess you could always join my pride," Mina said the young cub looked confused.

"Don't lions live in prides and hyenas in packs?" Kai said and Mina nodded.

"My mum and my siblings are part of the pride! We are like one big family but it is a bit weird," Mina said and Kai smiled.

"I like weird," Kai said. The two lions headed towards Pride rock talking about their new and old families.


	9. A new leaf

The cubs and pups

Kiara and Kovu's cubs were now a year old and so was Vitani's cub. The other cubs of the pride that were born around the same time as the others were all wondering about the first cub hunt they were to go on. Tama's cubs Malu and Kuba were arranged to be married to either Nova or Kula and Ahadi was to be married to Uru (Zuri's cub) and Koda was to choose his mate as he was going to be the next ruler.

Bora didn't have to worry about a mate as she wasn't going to play as big part in the Pridelands as her other family members so she wanted to be single for life. She did get along well with the new cub Kai who had joined the pride. They seemed to get along better than any other lion did it was as if they were siblings (which they were but they were not aware). Liz's pups were 8 months old as was Bora and Kai. They were all training to be independent and to hunt.

Today Kula and Kuba were trying to get along by hunting together whilst Nova and Malu played by the watering hole.

Malu and Nova.

"Hey Nova what are you doing?" Malu shouted as he watched his date swimming to the shore. She stretched and tilted her head.

"What do you think I am doing? I am obviously regaining my energy so I could beat you in a splash match," She answered and Malu came out and laid by her side. Nova nuzzled him ,much to his surprise, and he returned it. Nova jumped up and pushed him in the water. Malu resurfaced and pulled Nova in as she swam to the surface a smile emerged on Malu's face. He splashed her and she growled playfully. Nova splashed him back and they started having a giant water fight. When they finished they laid down in the little cave beside the watering hole.

"I love you,"Malu admitted and Nova blushed.

"I want to test that love," She whispered kissing him on the cheek. They shared a kiss and were not seen for the rest of the night.

Kuba and Kula

Kula hated her date. He was so full of himself. Kuba would give her the airs and graces whenever she spoke. He made her do all the hunting as he refused to touch such beasts.

"I hate you! All you think about are your belongings well here is something for you, you spoilt brat!" She declared kicking sand in his direction. The posh lion jumped back in disgust.

"How dare you!" He shouted back. Kuba ran off and Kula rolled her eyes. She stalked some wilderbeast until she got bored.

Malu and Nova.

It was morning and Nova awoke early. She turned to see Malu sleeping soundly beside her. She sat up in shock. She was too young to mate and would be told of badly for it.

"Malu wake up!" She hissed and he got up with a loving smile on his face.

"Good morning baby girl," He said nuzzling Nova. She returned it but was still concerned about the night before.

"You know what my mother and father will think if we tell them that we...you know..." SHe began too embarrassed to get the words out.

"Mated?" Malu finished and Nova nodded. He rolled his eyes and shrugged playfully as he came over and kissed her cheek. Nova backed away.

"No Malu not again," Nova said but he just shrugged again.

"Ok," He whispered.

"We can't tell them!" Nova said.

"What are we going to say? Oh don't worry we didn't do anything last night we just looked at he stars all night!" Malu said and Nova looked down.

"How about we just tell them the truth," Nova suggested and Malu shook his head.

"Just don't say anything! Look it is still early we could sneak back in and pretend we were there last night," Malu said and the pair snuck back in to Pride rock. But they didn't prepare for the news the next week brought.

Rafiki and Nova

"look Rafiki I have been having headaches and keep throwing up for the past few days," Nova explained and Rafiki listened. He ran some tests and he looked at her with s tern expression written on his face. He turned away in anger and frustration that the princess would do such a thing.

"I hope you wanted a family," He mumbled loud enough so she could hear. Nova sat in shock and cried. She was worried this was going to happen. Malu and her hadn't gotten interrogated about their night away yet and no one had been any the wiser to ask them about it. Kiara and Kovu were suspicious but they didn't think of their daughter doing what she did.

"I am sorry Rafiki please don't tell my mother or father," She pleaded but Rafiki shook his head. He looked at her stomach with worry.

"I cannot trust myself to keep the news but I will not need to tell as your upendi and you will soon be noticed as your body will change and so will your personality," Rafiki explained. Nova knew what he meant. She looked around and knew she couldn't go home as she would be an embarrassment to the family. She ran out of the tree and sneaked over to the Pride Rock.

Malu

Nova came over to him with a sad expression on her face. She just had to whisper the words for him to shudder. He looked at her and she explained her plan to run away to the jungle to raise the cub. Malu agreed to come with her they sneaked out of the Pridelands and headed to the jungle.

"We made the right decision right?" Nova said and Malu shrugged even he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave at his age but he had no other choice as his family would threaten him or worse.

"I am sure we could raise a cub out here or we could travel further until we find a new home like the Pridelands," Malu said and Nova liked the second option more. The went past the jungle and over many mountains and several grassy plains. They reached a desert as it was nightfall.

"I have never been this far out of the Pridelands," Nova pointed out looked at the large hilly terrain on the horizon. There was sand as far as the eye could see and there was no sign of life for miles. Malu agreed he had never been this far away from the borders. Nova laid down on the soft sand to catch her breath. She was still suffering from headaches and sickness so the journey was extra difficult for her. Malu did the same and they slept through the night.

Morning came and they continued their journey. As the passed through the desert they feasted on the carcasses of starved animals and drank the puddles of rain water that were left from the shower of the day before. The continued until they came to a grassy plain where a herds of animals walked around and there was not a single scent of a lion within the new lands borders. They found a cave near the river and decided to make it home for now.

"What should we call this new land?" Asked Nova and Malu had no idea.

 **So what should the new land be called? Review so I can have an idea please. Well bye until next chapter. By the way ask any questions about the story and I will answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	10. The first hunt

The cubs first hunt

After Nova and Malu left the Pride searched all of the Pridelands and Outlands to find them but no one did. Kovu and Kiara were worried that their daughter might have been killed but they decided to still have the first hunt for the new cubs go on without them. It had been a week now and they had given up hope.

"Ahadi? Koda? Where are you guys?" Kula asked looking around Pride Rock. The two brothers came up behind her and made her jump," Hey watch it!" She warned turning around and showing her claws. Ahadi and Koda laughed as did she. They were leaving when Bora came jumping up the steps.

"Hiya guys! Wanna play tag?" She asked but the three of them shook their heads. The little cub looked down in sadness.

"We can't because today is our first hunt," Koda pointed out and Bora suddenly remembered.

"Go find the hyena triplets," Ahadi added but Bora still refused.

"But tag with you guys is the best!" Bora moaned. Just then Nala came up the steps to see her daughter begging the older lions to play with her.

"Bora honey leave them be, come on I will teach you how to hunt," Nala offered and Bora's ears picked up and she ran to her mother and nodded. Nala winked at the older lions and gestured the steps. Ahadi, Koda and Kula got the message and wondered down to see Kiara, Kovu and Vitani awaiting them.

"Your time has come," Kovu said playfully shoving his sons. They did it back and Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get into trouble and I find that you went anywhere out of the Pridelands I will," She began but was cut of by Koda.

"Send us to the cave and make us stay there for the rest of our lives!" He finished and Kiara went red. Kovu laughed but got silenced by his fuming mate.

"Correct," She said calming down. Kula walked up to her mother.

"Just do better than them two parrot-heads," Vitani whispered and Kula laughed. Then from behind Vitani, Kopa appeared and nuzzled his daughter. He whispered the same thing into her ears. The three hunters waved goodbye to their parents and headed off towards the gazelle plains.

*A few moments later*

"Target found," Ahadi said brushing his brown mane out of his eyes. Kula and Koda crouched down as the watched a herd of gazelles resting by the waterhole. They crept round the group and all waved their paws so the others could see they were ready. Kula got ready to pounce as Ahadi got ready to attack and Koda got ready to chase.

Koda jumped out of the tall dry grass and chased one of the younger gazelles away from its herd and towards Kula. When Kula could see the gazelle coming near her she jumped on top of it to hold it in place and Ahadi ran over and sank his teeth into the creatures neck. The three lions stood back to admire their handy work. They all carried it back to Pride Rock in triumph.

When they got there Rafiki was waiting to do the annual ceremony which would make them official hunters. The dropped there kill on the cold stone of their home and sat in line so the other lions and lionesses could see them. The wise old baboon came over and sprinkled some sand grains over their heads.

"I sprinkle these sand grains over their heads to symbolise the area in which they will hunt in," Rafiki explained the audience of lions who nodded. Bora, the hyena pups and Kai all looked on in confusion," I will use this paint on their fur to create a picture of their roles as a hunter. Koda you are a chaser, every hunt you will guide the kill to the others so they can finish it off. Kula you will be the attacker from now on which means you will be part of the group who kills the creature and Ahadi you will track the prey and watch to see how each hunt goes so you can help the others improve," Ahadi looked at the ground. A tracker! That was the worst hunting job there was but he couldn't change his fate even though he wanted to so much.

"Hooray!" The lions cheered and chanted as the ceremony came to a close. Kula was amazed at the fact that she was the attacker, the best job on the hunt and Koda was glad he was the chaser as he enjoyed chasing their hunts around. Ahadi still hated his job.

"What is up, Ahadi?" Kovu asked seeing how his son was a bit down in the dumps. Ahadi explained and Kovu understood," But it may not be the best role but in my opinion it is the best. You see without a tracker there would be no one to find the kills to feed the pride. I know you don't kill it but without your role there would be no food at all," and Ahadi felt a lot better.

"Thanks dad," He said and enjoyed the party for the rest of the night.


End file.
